


Love That Binds Us

by Caitlyn03



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Roselyn is living the best she could while enjoying life to the fullest until one day she meets Captain Harlock, What happens when they begin meeting every day? Will Roselyn accept Harlock?
Relationships: Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Roselyn sat at the table farthest away from all the drinking men and women and stared at her paper that was on the table and sighed “How am I suppose to do this?” Roselyn spoke to herself as she stared at the paper on the table. Roselyn ran a hand through her face and pinched the bridge of her nose then closed her eyes. 

Roselyn opened her eyes when she heard the chair in front of her scrap against the wood floor and saw a man wearing a cape sit down in front of her “Not interested” Roselyn said for the tenth time that night. The man in front of her chuckled then took a sip of his drink which Roselyn concluded was whiskey. 

“You seemed lonely” the man spoke then looked at Roselyn’s eyes and smiled “I simply want to keep you company” the man spoke, “Why?” Roselyn asked looking at the man’s single eye while he took another sip of his whiskey. “Like I said you seemed lonely,” the man said as he looked at the paper on the table in front of Roselyn and raised an eyebrow. 

Roselyn looked down at the paper and sighed “It’s a star chart” Roselyn said, “I know my question is why are you doing that?” The man asked “They told me I did this wrong and to redo the whole chart” Roselyn said while the man stared at the chart. “It’s correct,” The man said gaining Roselyn’s attention as he slid the paper to him and looked through the chart. 

“You did this correctly,” The man said making Roselyn smile “I knew it,” Roselyn said as the man slid the chart back to Roselyn “Why did they tell you it was wrong?” The man asked “I don’t know” Roselyn answered as the man took another sip of his whiskey. “Well I should head home,” Roselyn said as she gathered her things. 

The man took a gulp of his whiskey finishing it then got up with Roselyn “Are you heading home as well” Roselyn asked “I am taking you home, a lady should not walk by herself” the man said in which Roselyn smiled. “I suppose,” Roselyn said as they both walked out of the bar and towards Roselyn’s house. 

Roselyn then said goodbye to the man once she got to her house and watched him leave towards the cliffside where a ship was parked at the very top and she noticed it to be the Arcadia and smiled. Roselyn woke up the next morning and got ready for work as she made sure she had everything then left to her worksite. 

Roselyn worked throughout the day grabbing things and showing her boss the chart and told him it was correct and that she had someone double-check it for her then continued her workday until it was time to leave in which she clocked out. Roselyn made her way towards her house to get dressed and head towards the same bar she was in last night. 

_ ‘I wonder if he’ll be their’ _ Roselyn thought as she walked into her house and towards her room to get dressed then she walked out of her house locking the door behind her and made her way towards the bar. Roselyn walked through the mostly empty streets and into the bar to see the man sitting at her usual table with a glass of whiskey in hand. 

Roselyn made her way towards the man and sat down in front of him “So how did it go” the man asked “He didn’t seem to happy that I told him it was right” Roselyn said “Tough shit” The man said making Roselyn chuckle. The man looked up at her and smiled then took a sip of his whiskey “I never got your name” The man said putting the glass down. 

“It’s Roselyn but you can call me Rose,” Roselyn said “Roselyn,” the man said testing out the name while Roselyn smiled and nodded as she looked at him “What a beautiful name,” the man said more to himself than to Roselyn making her chuckle. “Thank you,” Roselyn said in which the man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

Roselyn stared at the man as he took a sip of his whiskey “I am going to make a guess and say you are Captain Harlock” Roselyn said making Harlock’s smile go to a frown “You figured it out” Harlock said “You made it rather easy” Roselyn said as she saw him down the rest of his drink and ask the bartender to bring another one. 

Roselyn frowned at this and looked at Harlock as he waited for the bartender to bring him another glass “Why are you frowning?” Roselyn asked, “Are you going to leave?” Harlock asked “Leave,” Roselyn said confused. “I’ve been looking for someone to accept me but when people find out who I am they leave,” Harlock said as the bartender placed the glass down. 

“Why,” Roselyn asked “Well I destroyed Earth but no one believes me when I say Earth is healing” Harlock spoke making Roselyn scoot her chair closer “Wait Earth is healing,” Roselyn said excitedly “Yes,” Harlock said taking a sip of the whiskey. “I saw the broadcast but I thought It was fake,” Roselyn said in which Harlock nodded. 

“No it’s real,” Harlock said as he moved his hand towards Roselyn’s and placed it over her hand “I was happy that Earth is healing and I want to share that with someone but no one accepts me, they simply look at me as a monster,” Harlock said looking down. “Why would they?” Roselyn asked “Because I destroyed Earth,” Harlock said as he took a sip of his drink. 

“But we are all human, we all make mistakes some bigger than others but we all make mistakes,” Roselyn said in which Harlock looked up to meet Roselyn’s eyes while holding her hands “So you don’t hate me,” Harlock said raising his eyebrow. “No, no one deserves to be hated for their mistakes,” Roselyn said making Harlock smile slightly. 

Harlock and Roselyn talked for a little while as Harlock kept his hand on Roselyn’s not realizing that Harlock’s crew was watching him from afar “I hope this one stays” Yattaran said, “I hope so otherwise, Harlock will give up and…” Kei said trailing off the sentence. Harlock chuckled at Roselyn while she smiled back at him then went to stand. 

“I should get home,” Roselyn said in which Harlock stood and left money on the table and left with Roselyn to her house while they made small talk “Well thank you for accompanying me,” Roselyn said as she stood by her door facing Harlock. “Your welcome M’lady” Harlock said bowing slightly making Roselyn chuckle. 

Harlock then left leaving Roselyn alone in her home in which she took a shower and got dressed then went to sleep, Harlock sat on his chair in his room by his desk as he thought about Roselyn “You like her” Miime said making Harlock nod his head. Harlock then decided to go to sleep while wondering what tomorrow will be like for him and Roselyn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harlock sat at their usual table waiting for Roselyn to walk in while he took a sip of his usual drink “Sorry I’m late” Roselyn said as she sat down and Harlock smiled “It’s alright” Harlock said as he smiled at Roselyn who returned the smile. “So how was work?” Harlock asked “Good,” Roselyn said looking at Harlock with a smile. 

Harlock and Roselyn then spoke for a little while as Harlock held Roselyn’s hand as usual “I suppose I should head home” Roselyn said in which Harlock stood up and helped Roselyn stand up then they left the bar. Roselyn was now laying in bed looking at the roof while thinking about the last couple of months she has spent meeting Harlock in the bar. 

_ ‘I wonder what he thinks of me’ _ Roselyn thought as she turned to lay on her side and closed her eyes falling asleep, Roselyn walked through her building while looking at the clock every so often waiting for the end of the day when she gets to leave. Roselyn walked towards the front door clocking out and left the building and towards her house. 

Roselyn looked up at as she turned the corner to her house and saw Harlock standing by the door “Hello,” Roselyn said as she walked up to her door “Hello there” Harlock said as Roselyn unlocked her door. “How come you are here and not at the bar?” Roselyn asked as she opened the door and let him into her home. 

“I saw a lot of decorations and stuff and I’m not one for festivities” Harlock spoke “Not even if I go with you,” Roselyn said looking at Harlock “Well I suppose I wouldn’t hurt,” Harlock said making Roselyn smile. “Well then let me get dressed and we can go,” Roselyn said as Harlock leaned against the door and nodded. 

Roselyn got dressed into a tight dress and some heels then let her hair down and walked out of the room towards Harlock “I’m ready” Roselyn said gaining Harlock’s attention in which he turned to face her and his eye widened. “You look beautiful,” Harlock said in which Roselyn looked down as heat rose to her cheeks “Thank you,” Roselyn said as she walked to the door. 

Harlock grabbed Roselyn’s hand as they walked out of the house and towards the festivity “I do not know if I can handle this” Harlock said in which Roselyn gave his hand an encouraging squeeze “You can do this” Roselyn said with a smile. Harlock looked around until his eye landed on his crew who were all having a good time talking to one another. 

Harlock then turned to face Roselyn who gave him an encouraging smile giving him some determination “I can do this” Harlock said making Roselyn smile as Harlock led her to a vacant table and pulled the chair out for her letting her sit down. Harlock then sat down in front of her and placed his hand on hers while he asked the bartender for a drink. 

Harlock felt his crew’s eyes on them but ignored it as he spoke to Roselyn “Have you ever been to this” Harlock asked “Once but I was alone and everyone would snicker when they looked my way so I never bothered attending the events” Roselyn said as Harlock nodded. “Well your not alone anymore,” Harlock said with a smile in which Roselyn returned the smile. 

Roselyn looked around as Harlock to a sip of his whiskey “Are you enjoying yourself” Harlock asked “Of course” Roselyn said with a smile as music began to play and couples began to dance in which Harlock turned towards his crew. Harlock saw his crew motioning towards the dancing couples making him nervous as he turned to face Roselyn and downed his drink. 

Harlock then stood up and outstretched his hand to Roselyn while she looked at him “Would you like to dance?” Harlock asked “Of course..but..uh...I do not know how to dance” Roselyn said in which Harlock chuckled. “I’ll teach you,” Harlock said “You would,” Roselyn said as she grabbed his hand and he helped her stand. 

“Of course,” Harlock said as he led her to the other dancing couples and entwined his hand with hers then put her other hand on his shoulder and put his hand on her waist “Just follow my movements,” Harlock said as he began to dance. Roselyn followed Harlock until she was able to dance without Harlock guiding her “Amazing job love” Harlock said with a smile. 

Roselyn smiled back as heat rose to her cheeks making Harlock smirk “Your blushing” Harlock said “No” Roselyn said looking away from Harlock “Look at me” Harlock ordered pulling Roselyn closer in which Roselyn looked back up at Harlock who smiled. “Do you always tease?” Roselyn asked looking at Harlock who shrugged. 

“Are you ready for the spin?” Harlock asked and Roselyn nodded in which Harlock let go of her waist and Roselyn let go of Harlock’s shoulder just as he spun her around then pulled her to him making her collide into his chest. Roselyn then looked up to see Harlock looking down at her with lust in his eye as Roselyn wrapped her hands around his neck. 

Harlock then placed his hands on her waist as he leaned down towards Roselyn while she closed her eyes just as Harlock’s lips made contact with hers in a hungry and needing kiss while Roselyn moved her hands into his hair. Harlock moaned slightly and pulled away from the kiss “Your house” Harlock said in which Roselyn nodded. 

Roselyn and Harlock walked out of the festival hand in hand as they made their way to Roselyn’s house while Harlock moved his hand to Roselyn’s waist as they walked up to Roselyn’s house and Roselyn unlocked the door and they both walked into the house. Harlock then pinned Roselyn to the door as he kissed her hungrily. 

Roselyn moaned into the kiss as she heard the door click and pulled away to see Harlock had locked the door “Where’s your room?” Harlock asked in which Roselyn pointed in the direction of her room “Second door to the left” Roselyn said then felt herself being lifted. Harlock walked towards Roselyn’s room while carrying Roselyn as he captured her lips. 

Roselyn trailed her hands through Harlock’s hair earning another moan from him as she felt herself sink into the mattress as Harlock pulled away from the kiss and took off his shoes kicking them to the side then removed Roselyn’s heels. Harlock then removed his cape and weapon belts and placed them on the table then climbed on top of Roselyn. 

Roselyn then wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss while Harlock moved his hands down towards her legs and pulled away from the kiss “May I?” Harlock asked “Of course,” Roselyn said as she pulled him back down for another kiss. Harlock moved his hands up Roselyn’s dress and began to remove her dress. 

Roselyn broke away from the kiss as the dress was taken off and looked into Harlock’s eye as he threw the dress to the side and looked at Roselyn then grabbed her waist and flipped them so Roselyn was on top of him “I suppose it’s your turn” Harlock said with a smile. Roselyn then grabbed the zipper of Harlock’s jacket and unzipped the jacket. 

Harlock lifted himself up to a sitting position as Roselyn sat on his lap while he removed the jacket while Roselyn felt something poke her thigh just as he laid back down and pulled Roselyn down to kiss him again as she began to remove his shirt. Roselyn then removed Harlock’s pants as Harlock pulled away from the kiss. 

Harlock then flipped them over as Roselyn looked into Harlock’s eye as he leaned down and kissed Roselyn then began trailing kisses down to her neck until he heard Roselyn moan and arch her back slightly creating a slight grind to Harlock’s erection. Harlock then began to suck and bit at the spot leaving a hickey. 

Roselyn moaned when she felt Harlock’s mouth near her clit as he plunged his tongue into her clit while Roselyn moaned and gripped the sheets as she arched her back slightly “Harlock” Roselyn moaned making Harlock moan into her clit. “Harlock” Roselyn moaned out as she moved her hand to his hair and tugged it lightly. 

Roselyn then gripped the sheets as she came into Harlock’s mouth in which he lapped up every bit and lifted his head then crawled towards Roselyn and kissed her as he aligned himself and pushed in slowly while Roselyn grabbed his arm. Harlock then pulled away from the kiss once he was fully inside of Roselyn and looked at her eyes. 

Harlock used his thumb to clean the tears from her eyes “Is this your first time?” Harlock asked in which Roselyn nodded her head “I will make sure you enjoy it then” Harlock said making Roselyn smile. Roselyn then tapped his shoulder and Harlock began to move in and out of Roselyn while he looked at her facial expression turn from pain to pleasure. 

Harlock groaned as he felt his orgasm as Roselyn came then Harlock came soon after and collapsed on top of Roselyn, Harlock then pulled out of Roselyn but stayed on top of her as Roselyn ran a hand through his hair earning a content sigh. Roselyn fell asleep as Harlock stayed on top of Roselyn as he slowly fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harlock woke up the next morning and looked up to see Roselyn still asleep making Harlock smile as he watched her sleep then moved forward and leaned down as his lips connected with Roselyn’s in a sweet kiss. Roselyn wrapped her hands around Harlock’s neck as she kissed back. 

Harlock pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Roselyn who smiled up at him “Shall we head home” Harlock said making Roselyn raise her eyebrow in confusion “Home?” Roselyn asked “The  _ Arcadia _ ” Harlock said as Roselyn ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose I could, besides I never really enjoyed it here,” Roselyn said making Harlock smile. 

“You will enjoy the  _ Arcadia _ ” Harlock said as he stood up and got dressed while Roselyn walked to her drawer and took out some clothes just as she heard whistling from behind her and blushed “Oh hush it,” Roselyn said just as she felt two pairs of hands on her waist. “I could get used to this” Harlock whispered into her ear huskily. 

Roselyn chuckled at this and turned to face Harlock “I suppose I’ll have to get used to your obnoxious behavior” Roselyn said making Harlock laugh “I suppose so” Harlock said as he let go of Roselyn which allowed her to get dressed. Harlock then helped Roselyn pack her things and made their way towards the  _ Arcadia _ in comfortable silence. 

Harlock and Roselyn were now in their room relaxing after unpacking everything from Roselyn’s bag into the dressers “I am glad I found you” Harlock said “Same here” Roselyn said facing Harlock who sat on his chair with a glass of wine. Harlock smiled and took a sip of his wine while Roselyn threw one of her legs over the headrest of Miime’s chair. 

“If that was not Miime’s chair I would take you right now,” Harlock said making Roselyn blush “You like to be subtle about your intentions,” Roselyn said in which Harlock nodded and took a sip of his wine “Of course,” Harlock said while looking at Roselyn who nodded. Harlock then finished his glass of wine and got up making his way towards Roselyn. 

Roselyn looked at Harlock who outstretched his hand to her in which she took and Harlock helped her up then pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss then pulled away “I should introduce you to the crew” Harlock said holding Roselyn close. “If you wish,” Roselyn said as Harlock held Roselyn’s hand and walked out of the room. 

Harlock walked towards the bridge with Roselyn while she looked around “It’s rather dark in here” Roselyn said “Sorry the  _ Arcadia _ likes to keep the dark mysterious look” Harlock said making Roselyn nod her head. Roselyn walked into the bridge with Harlock to see a lot of people making her a little nervous. 

Harlock squeezed her hand in reassurance and looked at the crew “Everyone this is Roselyn” Harlock said in which the crew waved at her and began coming up to Roselyn “I am Kei” a girl wearing pink said “Yattaran” a man with glasses said while Roselyn nodded. “I am Logan,” a boy said as Roselyn nodded just as everyone else came up to say their names. 

Harlock was now sitting on his throne with Roselyn on his lap as the  _ Arcadia  _ left the planet and into space while Roselyn looked out the window of the ship at the stars while everyone left for lunch leaving Harlock and Roselyn. “Are you hungry?” Harlock asked as he placed his hands on Roselyn’s waist “No” Roselyn said as she continued looking out the window. 

“Are you enjoying the view?” Harlock asked as he placed his head on her shoulder “Yes, It is beautiful,” Roselyn said making Harlock chuckle “Well at least you can enjoy the view in the room as well and when we are fu-” “Harlock,” Roselyn said sternly cutting Harlock off. Harlock laughed at Roselyn’s flustered face “I love you” Harlock said “Love you too” Roselyn said as she leaned her head back on Harlock’s chest. 


End file.
